


Control & Surrender

by Cristinuke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dom!Bruce, Frottage, Fucking, M/M, Subspace, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was the master of control. Everybody knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control & Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my birthday today, and it was [Nonymos'](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos) birthday a couple days ago, I decided to give ourselves a present. A porny, lovely present. Happy birthday to me!
> 
> And of course, I love to share. So enjoy! :D
> 
> (Edit: I'm still looking for a beta! :D )

Bruce was the master of control. Everybody knew that.

Everybody just assumed that he had to be good at it for the sake of Hulk, but truth be told, Bruce _liked_ being in control of everything. It brought him a peace that was very difficult to replicate. Being in control of himself and his environment was as much essential, as it was invigorating.

Being in control of _someone else_. Well, that was just the icing of a very delicious cake.

As it were, Clint needed to have his control taken away sometimes. He needed to lift the heavy burden that was his life and place it in the hands of somebody else. Granted, Clint had never been the best judge of who that person was, so it was such a relief when Bruce and Clint found each other. Clint had immediately picked up on Bruce's brand of control, and they had fallen into an agreement. Soon after, they tripped into a much more intimate relationship that neither of them had been prepared for, and yet couldn't bring themselves to regret.

Which was how they ended up in this situation, like many others.

Bruce had slowly helped Clint sink down into his own space. It had started with a tension and frustration that Clint hadn't known how to get rid of, and it had ended up here, with Clint strung up and vulnerable. Bruce had slipped soft-lined cuffs on Clint's wrists and ankles, and had attached wrists to the twin ropes in the ceiling, pulling him taut into a Y position. Bruce had left his ankles alone for the time being, having plans for them later.

"Look at you. So perfect. So good." Bruce breathed as he walked around Clint. Clint shuddered at the praise; tonight he was far enough down that he couldn't fight the compliments that Bruce insisted on giving him. He was far enough down that he could only accept them, and let them bring him down further until he was trembling with it.

"I should have you like this more often." Bruce pondered out loud, and Clint's cock jerked in its metal cage, unable to fully get hard.

Bruce slipped next to Clint's ear to whisper, "I could leave you like this, ready for me whenever I wanted you." Clint whimpered and flinched, surprised by the suddenness of Bruce's proximity. Clint couldn't handle being blindfolded, but the next best thing, they realized, was that Clint could keep his eyes closed for Bruce if ordered.

Bruce loved ordering Clint to keep his eyes closed, like he had this time.

Bruce gave in to the temptation to touch Clint, his skin already glistening with a sheer layer of sweat which Bruce slid his palms across. Bruce trailed his fingers over Clint's hipbones, tracing the contours of his body. Bruce kept his hands on him, exploring and making Clint moan softly, as he walked around to Clint's back, only to press up against him. He loved the way that Clint leaned backwards against him; Bruce took the opportunity to kiss along Clint's exposed neck as he ran his hands up and down Clint's stomach and chest.

"You would let me do this to you, every time. Wouldn't you?" Bruce exhaled in between wet kisses, making Clint shiver and groan.

Bruce loved these moments, when Clint let go of everything and was so deep that he couldn't even speak, reduced to breathy whimpers and inarticulate sounds. It happened occasionally, but each time felt like a gift to Bruce, that he could do this to him, get him to a place where words were meaningless.

Bruce slid his palms down to Clint's hips and pulled him backwards at the same time that he rutted his own hard cock against Clint's ass. Clint only slumped his head back, letting it rest on Bruce's shoulder, and giving Bruce free reign to wrap his arms around Clint's frame and pull him closer, leaving light bites among the kisses he placed along Clint's neck and shoulder.

"You feel so good, Clint. So good for me." Bruce whispered as he slipped a palm down in between Clint's ass cheeks, only to reach further between his thighs and push lightly. Clint immediately shifted slightly to spread his legs enough so that Bruce could slide his own cock in between the space that Clint provided for him. Bruce moaned at the tight feeling, and Clint breathed out a happy sigh when Bruce rutted against him.

Bruce settled into a lazy rhythm of undulating against Clint while simultaneously pulling him back against him. Clint was trembling and moaning quietly, head lolling side to side on Bruce's shoulder. Clint was always so sensitive when he got in this state, and when Bruce snuck his hands down to mockingly stroke his cock through the cage, Clint gasped and shuddered openly. For that, Bruce kept teasing him through the cage, letting the pads of his fingers run along his length, and feeling the way Clint's breaths hitched as he kept rolling his hips against Clint's.

"So hard for me, aren't you?" Bruce purred, wrapping a hand around him and give him a mock stroke, a parody of a handjob. Clint jerked in his bindings and pushed back and forth, trying to get closer to Bruce and trying to thrust into his hands at the same time. When Bruce looked up from worrying Clint's shoulder and back, he could see Clint's hand fisted around the rope leading up to the ceiling, his fingers tightening and relaxing in a residual way of how Clint usually grounded himself. At this point, though, Bruce knew it was purely instinctual, with Clint too overwhelmed with the sensations.

When Bruce brushed his hands back up Clint's waist, Clint twitched slightly, so Bruce flattened out his palms to soothe him. Other times, Bruce loved to tease and tickle Clint, setting him up on the road to oversensitivity, but not today. Not when Clint was being so good and pliant for him.

He was being so sweet, and when Clint turned his face in towards Bruce again, Bruce could see how hard he was working to keep his eyes closed. That little act of determination made Bruce's cock throb, and then Bruce was gripping Clint's hips and driving in a little harder. Clint adjusted his stance so that Bruce would feel the most of it, and Bruce just rewarded him by snaking a hand around again to play along his trapped cock. Clint started seeking Bruce out at that, nudging his nose against Bruce's neck, so Bruce turned his head to give Clint what he wanted, kissing him fully and bruising his lips.

With each thrust, though, Bruce was hitting the back of Clint's balls, and sporadically, against the edge of his cock cage. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't the way that Bruce wanted to come, so with another kiss on his back, Bruce pulled away and grabbed the lube and a condom that were on a table behind them. He expertly rolled on the condom and snapped the lube open making quick work of slicking himself up. Clint was already loose and open for him from their earlier play, but he still wet his fingers to pump them inside a couple times, easing the way. Clint moaned again, and rocked forward a little bit from the gentle press of Bruce's fingers.

Satisfied that he was ready, Bruce placed a hand on Clint's hip to hold him in place, and with his other, he guided himself to Clint's waiting entrance. He started to slowly push in, and Clint whimpered, overwhelmed again. Clint vaguely tried to lift himself away, but with an easy motion, Bruce moved his hand to his lower abdomen and gently pulled him back. It helped Bruce slide further inside, and Clint relaxed, letting his body accept the intrusion. He was so open and ready that it was very easy to bottom out in him quickly.

"You always open so nicely, don't you? So ready for me always." Bruce breathed out in awe. He stilled his motions for a moment to place a kiss in between Clint's shoulder blades. Then, with a gentle push, Bruce pressed Clint forward, right in the same place where he kiss him. Bruce still had a hand holding onto Clint's hips, so the combined effect had Clint bending over at the waist with his arms pulled back behind him, creating a very good angle for the both of them. Clint gasped at the change, and then let out a guttural groan; Bruce knew it was because the new position meant the head of Bruce's cock was snug up against Clint's prostate. What Clint didn't know, was that it meant that Bruce would be able to hit the same spot over and over more often than not once he got going.

So he decided to get going. With hands back on Clint's hips, Bruce began a slow tempo, echoing his earlier actions, and was turned on even more by the way that each thrust pushed the air out of Clint in soft exhalations.

"So good, you're so good, Clint." Bruce praised, snapping his hips and enjoying the little airy breaths that Clint gasped in as each thrust brushed his prostate. Clint's head was hanging down in his new position, and Bruce marveled at how easily Clint just rolled with everything Bruce did to him. Clint was so open and vulnerable and simply so _sweet_ , that Bruce's chest tightened with emotion, and made his movements falter for a moment before driving back into Clint's warm, tight body.

Bruce loved Clint's body and was always so amazed by it. With the way that Bruce positioned him, it created such a lovely arch in Clint's back, a dipping that ran down to his ass where he was perfectly positioned for Bruce to fuck into him.

"You look amazing, Clint. Flexible and fuck, you don't even know how gorgeous you are, do you?" Clint whimpered, and Bruce knew he was squeezing his eyes tighter, a last, crumbling defense against the admiration that Bruce had for him.

"You don't believe me?" Bruce started panting a little now, breathing in time with Clint as he picked up speed. "I'll tell you every day until you do. I promise you that, Clint." Bruce snapped his hips harder and this time, Clint moaned loudly, completely losing the remaining vestiges of restraint.

"That's it, so good, Clint. Let me hear you." Bruce shifted his hand down to Clint's cock again, and stroked him, feeling the way his cock bulged against the cage with obvious need for release. Clint wasn't going to have to wait too much longer at this rate. Bruce could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge; Bruce could never last very long when he got Clint to this point.

Within a few more thrusts, Bruce knew he was going to lose it, so he carefully tugged on Clint's shoulder to bring him back up, but Clint's back still stayed slightly arched as he was pulled up. It was still a perfect angle for Bruce to not even have to slow down as he slipped his fingers through Clint's sweat-dampened hair and turned him towards Bruce so that he could kiss him deeply, demanding entrance to his mouth that Clint readily surrendered to. It was that display of complete submission that made Bruce thrust in once, twice, and then he was coming, grunting into Clint's mouth as he spent himself deep inside. 

"Perfect. You are perfect, Clint." Bruce whispered reverently. Clint shivered and whimpered as Bruce pulled out carefully. Bruce tied up the condom and threw it away in the trashcan behind the table, saying, "I'm going to make you feel so good, Clint."

Bruce padded around Clint to his front, and he crouched down to gently unlock the cock cage. With nimble fingers, he was able to easily slide the cage off of Clint, who gasped in surprise at the sudden feeling of his cock swelling to full hardness.

"That's it, so good." Bruce smiled as he gave Clint's cock a couple of light strokes. Clint breathed hard, and then whined a little bit when Bruce let go of him in order to trail a hand down his leg to his ankle. He hardly had to exert much force before Clint was willingly ceding his leg, letting Bruce spread him wide. With a length of rope, Bruce tied the ankle cuff to a rung in the floor, and then moved to Clint's other side to do the same to his other foot. He then pulled on each rope, adjusting them until Clint was barely balanced on his feet, and spread-eagle with everything on display.

"So beautiful." Bruce whispered adamantly. Clint was completely helpless and whined in response. Bruce shuffled forward on his knees until he was right in front of Clint's twitching cock, and after planting a kiss on his hip, Bruce gripped Clint's cock and started licking and sucking, enjoying the beads of precome that were leaking out.

Clint cried out softly and jerked back at the sudden barrage of sensation, but Bruce just kept going, alternating between sucking him down and stroking him with his hand. Bruce couldn't help running his other hand everywhere he could, caressing and tracing Clint's trembling body and kissing his damp skin whenever he wasn't working Clint's cock.

Clint was getting overwhelmed very fast, whimpering desperately and rocking his hips back and forth. When he got in this state, he never needed anything fancy, the simple things already being too much for him sometimes. Bruce loved seeing him like this, because Clint was unable to hold anything back, and was so responsive to every little thing that Bruce did.

Straightening up, Bruce kept a hand on Clint, stroking him faster and harder as he wrapped his other hand and arm around Clint's body, sliding up to rub across Clint's nipples. Clint tossed his head back at that, breathing fast and hard, and Bruce laid a kiss on his exposed chest before moving around so that he was wrapped around Clint from behind, still stroking him dutifully.

"That's it, there you go. Gonna have you come for me." Bruce loved the way that Clint pushed into his fist and leaned his head back onto Bruce's shoulder. He was so close, if his continuous nonsense noises were anything to go by.

"All stretched out and open for me. You can't help it, shaking like that, so ready to let go completely, can you?" Bruce egged on, breathing hotly in Clint's ear before licking the shell of it and nipping him gently. Clint was losing it, fingers clenching tightly, and body going tense. Bruce had his arm hooked under Clint's shoulder to nudge his head towards Bruce's so that he  could kiss along his jaw and lick his way into Clint's slack mouth.

Clint was practically vibrating with tension as Bruce urged, "C'mon, let me see you. You're doing so well, so fucking good. Let me see you come, Clint, let go." Bruce's hand was a blur as he fisted Clint faster.

Clint's cries grew louder and louder, until he finally keened helplessly as he came in Bruce's hand, shooting over his fist and hitting his stomach and thighs. Quivering with violent tremors, Clint's whole body sagged and went limp in Bruce's arms, head lolling to the side in exhaustion.

"Perfect. Fuck, Clint, I’m so proud of you, you did so good." Bruce kept stroking Clint, milking him and spreading his come around, though he was going much slower than he had a moment ago. Clint's chest was heaving, and his sweat was mingling with Bruce's but Bruce still kept stroking him, lighter and lighter until Clint was whimpering and shuddering with oversensitivity.

Bruce brought his hand up to his mouth to lick at his palm, cleaning his fingers and moaning around Clint's come, "Fuck, you taste amazing." Bruce gripped Clint's cock again to gather more and then brought it up to Clint's mouth, pushing his fingers in, and watching as Clint slowly licked him, too out of it to really clean his fingers.

With that, Bruce smiled and slipped around Clint to kneel in front of him again. He kissed Clint's stomach, licking up the streaks of come that were sliding down.

When Bruce started licking up the come from Clint's cock, Clint gave a plaintive whimper and slurred out, "Bruuuce, please."

Bruce immediately pulled back; it usually took Clint a tremendous amount of effort to speak when he was like this, and he hardly ever did, so Bruce was instantly concerned.

"Clint? What is it? What's wrong?" Bruce cursed himself, mentally thinking back over everything they'd done and trying to figure out what went wrong, or if he accidentally hurt or pushed Clint too far. Bruce got up again, and cupped Clint's neck and face, supporting his head and turning him towards Bruce. Bruce let his thumbs rub back and forth gently, attempting to comfort him.

Clint, for his part, whimpered again, and his voice was reedy and breathy as he begged softly, "Can I…can I see you? Pleeease?" Clint was shuddering, and Bruce could see how difficult it was for him to push out each word.

Bruce let out a sigh, relived that Clint was fine.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You did so well for me. Of course you can open your eyes. Look at me, there you go." Bruce's cock gave a valiant throb as he watched Clint blearily open his eyes; they were completely glazed over, and his gaze was hazy at best. It took Clint a minute to focus on Bruce, and when he did, Bruce watched how his face broke into a tired and groggy grin.

Clint was absolutely wrecked and exhausted and Bruce could only grin back at him, leaning in to kiss his weak smile, and then press more kisses along his lips, cheeks and jaw. With a last kiss on Clint's nose, Bruce pulled back and ran his hands down Clint's body, thigh and leg to quickly unlatch the cuff on his ankle. Still keeping his hands on Clint, Bruce moved to release his other ankle before standing up again. Clint's eyes were half closed, hooded under the weight of trying to keep them open. It pulled at something in Bruce's heart to see him trying so hard, the innocence of it taking Bruce's breath away.

"You're so good for me." Bruce repeated, wanting to cement the fact in Clint. "Let's get you to bed, baby." The corners of Clint's mouth twitched upwards, too exhausted to do anything else.

With practiced ease, Bruce wrapped an arm around Clint's back and supported him against his chest while Bruce reached up to release the cuff on Clint's wrist. Clint immediately flopped forward, limp and desperately clingy to Bruce as his hand weakly held onto Bruce's back. Clint fitted his face into the crook of Bruce's neck as Bruce released his other wrist and held onto the dead weight that Clint had become.

Bruce kissed Clint's shoulder as he adjusted Clint in his arms, getting both of Clint's arms to wrap around Bruce's neck and shoulders as he lifted Clint's ass and thighs, coaxing Clint to grip Bruce's waist. Clint tried, he really did, but he had no  energy left, and kept slipping. It didn't bother Bruce, who, with a couple of well-timed little jumps, managed to get a better grip on Clint's thighs and  was able to carry him easily across the room to their bed.

Bruce placed one knee on top of the bed for support, and gently laid Clint down onto the bed. Clint still didn't want to let go of Bruce, so Bruce gave up the idea of properly wiping them both down, and accepted that they'd just have to shower later. Bruce laid down next to Clint, and helped stretch Clint out on the sheets. Clint was still shivering, so Bruce reached down to tug on the covers and covered them both; Bruce was momentarily too hot, but he knew that Clint needed the warmth if he was going to settle down the shaking. So with that in mind, Bruce got to work, tucking in the covers around Clint's body and making sure he was snug. By the end, he reminded Bruce of a burrito.

A really cute and adorable burrito who had finally lost the battle of keeping his eyes open.

Bruce smiled as he got comfortable alongside him, relieved that he didn't have the covers smothering him anymore, but knowing he'd regret it later when the air conditioning kicked in. Bruce ignored it in favor of pulling Clint against his chest and letting Clint's head rest in the crook of his shoulder.

With one hand rubbing slowly up and down Clint's back, Bruce was happy to see that Clint was calming down fast, breath evening out and body going still. Clint almost always crashed hard after intense scenes like these, and tonight was no different; Bruce saw the moment Clint surrendered and slipped into unconsciousness.

Bruce placed a kiss on top of Clint's head and adjusted himself once more before letting himself follow Clint into sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
